Hey Yuki!
by Keriana Williams
Summary: And I quote: Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!


"Vice-President, Minami Kinoshita?" 

"Present!"

"Member Number One, Mio Yamagishi?"

"Present!"

"Member Number Two, Mai Goto?"

"Present!"

"Member Number Three, Tomiko Funaki?"

"Present!"

"Member Number Four, Atsuko Matsumoto?"

"Present!"

"Member Number Five, Emi Sonoda?"

"Present!"

"Member Number Six, Yuriko Takahashi?"

"Present!"

"Member Number Seven, Mitsu Uchiyama?"

"Present!"

"And I, Motoko Minagawa, President of the Yuki Fan Club, I am present as well."

The nine girls looked at each other, determination burning in their eyes. They were not dressed in the normal, school uniform of Kaibara High School, instead, they were dressed in oddly cheerleading-ish type outfits. The matched, if not exactly identical.

Tomiko, Atsuko, Emi, Yuriko, and Mitsu, also known as Members Three through Seven, were in short golden cheerleading shirts, and tops that were also highly cheerleader-ish, with V neck cuts, with their midriffs showing. The tops were white, with a glimmering "Y" on the front, in the center. They all had cut their hair to just below their shoulders, and tied it back with a gold ribbon into a ponytail. They each held a golden baton, matching their painted golden nails. Their shoes were simple and white, their socks knee-high and white.

Mio, Mai, and Minami, on the other had, were slightly more dressed up. Their skirts were longer, going down to their knees, and also golden, but a glittery, shimmering golden, instead of yellow-gold. Their tops were also white, but in a spaghetti strap tank top style, and did not show their stomachs. A sequined "Y" was large and sewn into their tops as well. They each held a microphone, and their nails were painted silver with a tiny golden 'Y' in the center of each nail. Their shoes were ankle-high tennis shoes, yellow, and their white socks were barely visible.

Motoko had on the most extravagant costume of them all. Her skirt was halfway down her thighs in length, and shimmering golden, the light catching the glitter no matter which way she turned. Golden threads hung off the bottom hem of her skirt, and at the top of the skirt, tiny white pearls gleamed all the way around. Her top clung to her nicely, and it showed her bare midriff. It was sleeveless, and white, and the thin straps that held it on where tied around her arms, just below the shoulder. Thin silver lines swirled all about her shirt, and in the center, first and foremost, were four embroidered golden letters, spelling, in fancy cursive, "Yuki". Her long hair was braided, and tied with yellow ribbons. Her nails were white, silver lacing the edges, a fancy scripted "Y" in the center of each. Her shoes were knee-high boots, glimmering golden, with heels. She also held a microphone in her hand.

It was the day of Kaibara High School's Talent Show, and these nine girls had been the first in line to participate. They had specially asked to be the last act, so that they could PROVE to Yuki, once and for all, they were the BEST! There was one last act to go, and then, it would be there turn...

"Emi-chan, I am so nervous... Hold me, I think I'm going to faint!" Mitsu Uchiyama said to her best friend.

Emi shook her head violently. "No fainting until AFTER our act!" She said forcefully.

"That's right! You don't want to ruin the whole thing, do you?" Yuriko asked.

Mitsu cowered behind Emi. "No, Tomiko-san."

The nine girls turned towards the red curtain in front of them, listening to the tail end of the 14th and second to last act in the Talent Show. Apparently, some of the new students had grouped together to preform, in full English, a strange skit-musical cross.

"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT LEK'S AN ANGEL! IT'S A LIE!" shrieked one of the girls, punching the floor with a loud "thump".

The nine fangirls blinked. Talk about insanity.

"Emi-chaaann..."

"No, Mitsu! You cannot faint! You just... cannot!"

"Positions!" Motoko commanded. She stood in front of Mai, Mio, and Minami, and those three stood in front of Tomiko, Atsuko, Emi, Yuriko, and Mitsu. They were all facing the walls of the stage instead of the crowd. The five in the back held their batons out, and as the curtains open, began to chant.

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!"

Mai, Mio, and Minami provided quick background. "Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!" The five in the back turned around and started twirling their batons slowly.

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!" The three in the center turned around, smiling, and singing into their microphones.

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

Then, Motoko Minagawa turned around, her eyes scanning the crowd for her precious Prince Yuki. She began to sing as well.

"You've been around all night, and that's a little long. You think you've got the right, but I think you've got the wrong! Why can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home, Yuki? 'Cause when you say you will, it never means you won't. You're givin' me the chills, baby, please, baby don't! Every night you still leave me all alone, Yuki!"

All nine girls started singing, the five doing a complicated baton routine, the three doing a complicated dance routine, and Motoko just singing her heart out.

"Oh Yuki, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Yuki, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Yuki! Oh what you do, Yuki, do, Yuki! Don't break my heart, Yuki! Hey Yuki!"

Motoko started singing solo again.

"I wish you'd take me by the "Who's ever gonna know?"! Every time you move, I let a little more show. It's something we can use, so don't say no Yuki! So come on and give it to me, anyway you can! Anyway you wanna to do it, I'll take it like a man! Oh please baby, please! Don't leave me in the den, Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Yuki, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Yuki! Oh what you do, Yuki, do, Yuki! Don't break my heart, Yuki! Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Yuki!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Yuki, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Yuki! Oh what you do, Yuki, do, Yuki! Don't break my heart, Yuki! Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Yuki, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Yuki! Oh what you do, Yuki, do, Yuki! Don't break my heart, Yuki! Hey Yuki!"

"Oh Yuki, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Yuki, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Yuki! Oh what you do, Yuki, do, Yuki! Don't break my heart, Yuki! Hey Yuki!"

The lights started going down and the girls gave it everything they had - baton throws, twirls that made their skirts fly out, emotion in their voices. Everything. They began to fade out.

"Oh Yuki, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Yuki, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Yuki! Oh what you do, Yuki, do, Yuki! Don't break my heart, Yuki! Hey Yuki!"

And then, the stage was black, and the left the stage, breathless.

"He won't be able to ignore that!" Mio said, grinning widely, once they were safely outside the school.

"No way he will!" Emi agreed.

Suddenly, another Prince Yuki Fan Club member came running up. Her name was Kayko, and she had some shocking news.

"President Motoko, I have some horrible news!" Kayko panted, trying to refill her lungs with air after running around trying to find Motoko.

"Yes, what is it?" Motoko asked, turning to face the small, petite little girl.

"It's about Prince Yuki, he -- "

But Kayko was cut off as, at that very moment, Uo, Saki, Tohru, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji came strolling out of the building. The members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club overheard snatches of conversation from the group.

"It's too bad the Prince himself wasn't there, can you imagine?" Uo said, laughing. "He'd probably be so embarrassed right now!"

"It's stupid that those girls are so damn obsessed with him. I mean, c'mon, he's so damn annoying! What do they see in him, anyway?" Kyo snarled.

"Everything the don't see in you, of course." Hatsuharu answered blandly, his tone not insulting in the least.

"Why I oughta -- ..!" Kyo started.

"Oh, no, Kyo, please don't start fighting!" Tohru interrupted.

Kyo glared at Hatsuharu, but seemed to obey the girl by his side. "Fine, whatever."

Saki Hanajima turned her head to look at the Yuki Fan Club members, a blank look upon her face - but then, when was it not? A few sparks emitted from her eyes, and quickly, the 10 girls scattered, Saki turning back around to face Tohru.

As the group of Sohma's and friends continue walking, the group of Yuki obsessors started plotting on how to get back at that witch Tohru for making their precious Yuki miss out on their lovely performance.

"I will make him see my love for him!" Motoko said determinedly.

Kayko smiled. "I videotaped the entire performance."

**Four Days Later**

"Eh? Yuki, you have a paaaaaaackage!" Shigure sang cheerfully, starting Yuki from his normal morning routine of... trying to wake up fully. Shigure handed him the brown package, and Yuki carefully opened it, blinking at the tape he now held in his hands. A sticker on it stated in bold lettering, "WATCH ME!"

He stuck the video in the VCR, and stared blankly at the TV screen, falling asleep before it even started. Shigure blinked and took the tape from the VCR, setting it down on the table, where it laid, forgotten, until Tohru assumed it was trash and threw it out...

Ah well, better luck next time, Motoko!

-

Reuploaded as of 1/16/05, to fix a couple mini errors that have been irking me for awhile. Lurve and sushi to you all, and may a plot bunny someday inspire me to write again. XD


End file.
